dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Arrow
. (1941) Connor Hawke is Queen's son and the second Green Arrow. He is one of the world's greatest martial artists and grew up as a monk in an ashram. He took the position as his father's legacy, but continued to work alongside him even when Oliver was brought back to life. Connor Hawke was created by Kelley Puckett and Jim Aparo, first appearing in Green Arrow (Volume 2) #0. (1994) | Gallery = File:Green Arrow Earth-Two 001.jpg| File:Connor Hawke 001.jpg| File:John Diggle Prime Earth 002.png| File:Emiko Queen Prime Earth 002.png| Multiverse File:Oliver Queen Earth 2 0001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth 16 0001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Strongbow Earth 18 0001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen (Earth 42).png| File:Oliver_Queen_Earth_-44_0001.JPG| File:Bizarro Green Arrow 01.jpg| File:Pete Turner Jack Turner Earth-Two 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow II Speedy II Earth-One 001.jpg| File:Xeen Arrow 01.jpg| File:Queen Arrow 0001.jpg| File:Oli-3 Queen 004.jpg| File:Deadeye (Antimatter Universe) 001.jpg| File:Justice League Pocket Universe 01.jpg| File:Freedom Brigade 001.jpg| File:White Feather 004.jpg| File:Green Sparrow 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-D 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Justice League of America Earth-149 001.jpg| File:Flash and Green Arrow Earth-154.jpg| Image:Green Arrow Earth-178 001.jpg| File:Batman Funeral Earth-184.jpg| File:Justice League of America Earth-192 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-462.jpg| File:Green Arrow Generations 01.jpg| File:Black Canary Green Arrow SSSH.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Crime Society 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-9 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-11 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-15 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-16.png| File:Oliver Queen New Frontier 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Kingdom Come 001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Red Son 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-31 001.jpg| File:Metal Men Earth-44 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Oliver Queen American Alien 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Super Seven 01.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Ring of Evil 01.jpg| File:John Stewart Ring of Evil 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Barry Allen Story 001.jpg| File:Batman Flashpoint 01.jpg| File:Victoria Vale Holy Terror 01.jpg| File:Longbow Greenarrow 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow JSAGA 01.jpg| File:Oliver Queen DTCTG 01.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Elseworld's Finest 003.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Nine Lives 01.jpg| File:Dokuya 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Riddle of the Beast 01.jpg| File:Black Arrow 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Nail 001.jpg| File:Connor Hawke Act of God 02.jpg| File:Green Arrow Age of Wonder 01.jpg| File:Heroes Rockumentary.jpg| File:Green Arrow Vigilantes in Apartment 3B.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Last Family of Krypton 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Justice 04.jpg| File:Green Arrow The Coming of the Supermen 0001.jpg| File:Flashpoint Green Arrow Industries Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| File:Green Arrow One Million 01.jpg| File:Hawk One Million 01.jpg| File:Oliver Queen (Futures End) 003.jpg| File:Emiko_Futures_End_001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Gotham A.D. 0001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen The Birds of Christmas Past, Present and Future 0001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen DC Bombshells 001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Gotham City Garage 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Tiny Titans 01.jpg| File:Goliath Amalgam 01.jpg| File:Hawkeye Amalgam 01.jpg| File:Oliver Queen The Wild Storm 001.png| Other Media File:GreenArrow Super Friends.png| File:Oliver Queen DCAU 001.png| File:Connor Hawke DCAU 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow The Batman 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow JLH 001.jpg| File:Green arrow bb1.jpg| File:Blue Bowman bb.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Smallville 001.jpg| File:Kal-El Smallville 0004.jpg| File:Oliver Queen (Smallville Pandora) 001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Smallville Earth-2 002.png| File:Justice League - Crisis on two Earths 2225.jpg| File:Green Arrow DC Showcase.png| File:Green Arrow DCUO 001.jpg| File:Connor Hawke DCUO 001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen (Injustice Gods Among Us) 001.png| File:Oliver Queen (Injustice The Regime).png| File:Oliver_Queen_Injustice_Fall_of_the_Gods_0002.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Arrow 004.png| File:John Diggle Green Arrow.jpg| File:Emiko Queen Arrow 001.png| File:None.jpg| File:Oliver_Queen_Arrow_Earth_2_0001.JPG| File:Robert_Queen_(Arrow-_Earth-2)_0001.png| File:None.jpg| File:Oliver_Queen_Arrow_Earth-X_0001.jpg| File:Connor Hawke Arrow Star City 2046 0001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Arrow Star City 2046 0001.jpg| File:Arrow_(TV_Series)_Logo_005.jpg.png| File:Oliver_Queen_(Green_Arrow_Shorts).JPG| File:Oliver_Queen_Lego_Batman.png| File:Green Arrow Batman Unlimited 0001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Justice League Action 0001.jpg| File:Green Arrow EA - DC Legends.png| Comics See Also: Green Arrow Titles File:Green Arrow v.1 1.jpg| File:Green Arrow v.2 1.jpg| File:Green Arrow v.3 1.jpg| File:Green Arrow Vol 4 1.jpg| File:Green Arrow Vol 5 1.jpg| File:Green Arrow Vol 6 1 Solicit.jpg| Arrow (TV Show) File:Arrow Special Edition Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Arrow_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Arrow_Season_2.5_Vol_1_1.jpg| | SeeAlso = }} nl:Green Arrow Category:Green Arrow Category:Justice League